Stormy Hugeheart
'''Stormy Hugeheart '''was born and raised in the train town of New Saddle. They had saying there that said, "All roads travel away from New Saddle." The town was originally a stage coach station called Griders. When the railroad arrived the name was changed to Junction, then once it was established became known as New Saddle. On the day they became a town the first post office was made. Thriving on it's export and imports, New Saddle is hub of modern and old Equestria. He would rest his head to the sound of trains putting him to bed each night. Train noises make him sleepy to this day. This melting pot he lived in made him adapt to different sort of ponies and he learned the value of handling your problems with words. He grew up with mother that worked long hours to support him. Though his grandparents often would fill the gap by getting him reading books and toys. He gained his cutie mark when he was asked to tell story to his class. He hadn't read a story to tell so he made it up on the spot. The class clapped and cheered at the delightful tale. They asked him what book he read it from. The moment he said he made it up, his cutie mark appeared. He went to the college to study Equestrian history and sub major in magic lore. From there he took on the profession of a storyteller, which was his special talent. He was offered a chance to be history teacher, but he refused. In his youth he was idealist and always tried to play the good guy. He threw himself in to things he had nothing to do with and would show feats of kindness to other he hardly knew. Stormy was well known in his youth to be part of groups with grand goals and ideals. He often in those days traveled with pony only known as Gale. Stormy claims him to be his best friend. Very little is known of Gale and his past. He wasn't one to give up information on himself lightly. Stormy often says Gale was in he was in Equestrian military and many other groups as Stormy was. Tragically Gale pasted away or so Stormy claims a while ago. His grave is unconfirmed. Stormy after a while was like a sword. He grew older and duller, he started losing the spark that burned in him. He had done so much good and yet in the end there was still so much bad in the world. Stormy now travels about discovering more on history and finding magic items of value. He often donates or sells them to museums to fund himself traveling around. I short Stormy has become a colt without a goal or purpose with nothing to fill the gag in in his abnormal sized heart.. Current: Daisy Hooves a filly in Ponyville who has fallen in love with him. He however is still on the fence do to she is 19 and he is 42. He is also working odd jobs for money to open a store. Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Male